Pony's Girl
by LinaLovett
Summary: Ponyboy finally gets a girlfriend, Savannah Green. The gang's happy and he's happy. Except for the fact that she's a bad influence on him. Rated for swearing and future adult theme. Please read and review. Flames are welcome. I like advice and ideas.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS!!!!!

**Ponyboy POV**

It was a new year in school. I was now in tenth grade and I made a promise to myself. Before the end of the first semester, I would have a girlfriend. I needed one, and Darry and Soda probably think I'm gay by now.

I was sitting in my desk during second period of the first day when I first saw the girl who changed my life. Savannah Green. She was in my science, math, social studies, and both of my lunches. She was popular and hot and everything a guy would want his girlfriend to be. I never thought she would be my girlfriend, but I guess miracles do happen.

She walked in late to Science. When the rest of us were taking notes on Biochemistry, I heard her walk in fifteen minutes late.

"Hello, are you Savannah?" The teacher asked her. She smiled.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I had some fingernails that simply had to be painted." Her friends started to laugh along with the girls in that class who wanted to be her friend.

The only open seat was next to me. The sat down, but didn't take out a pencil or paper. She sat there and filed her nails. _Great, _I thought, _this is going to be a fun year._

The first week or two went by before she even talked to me. The first time was when she had a note meant for Curly Shepard, who sat on the other side of me, and asked me to pass it along. The second and third were the same. The fourth time is what surprised me.

It was the end of the day and she came up to my locker. My locker!

"Hey, you're Ponyboy right?" She asked.

I stammered. "Uh, um, yeah, that's right."

"Listen, Curly Shepard is having this party tonight and some kids cancelled at the last minute. Curly already was prepared for fifty, so he told me to invite some people along." She handed me an invitation. "It's invitation only, so come alone." I flashed a slight smile at me and left. She was pretty, even though she broke the dress code severely and wore too much make-up.

When I got home, my brother's mobbed me. "You got invited to Curly Shepard's party?" Soda asked me.

"Yeah…" I said back.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get invited to the Shepard Bash?" Steve asked.

I shrugged. Soda rolled his eyes. "Well, are you going?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Now listen," Darry started. "There is no doubt in my mind that there will be alcohol and drugs there. If you so much as hold a beer, so help me, I'll-"

"Whatever." I interrupted. I was sick of Darry's alcohol lectures.

It seemed stupid to dress up, but I did anyway. All of the A-list kids from school were gonna be there. Even the socs were gonna be there. I didn't want to look like some stupid greaser. Even though I kind of was.

I figured that if I showed up a half hour late, I wouldn't look like a dork. I walked into the house and was greeted by loud music. Nobody was really dancing, but there had to be three hundred people there. Didn't Savannah say fifty?

I spotted her and Curly by the bar surrounded by a bunch of her friends. I couldn't see her very good, but I could tell that she was wearing a denim skirt that would show off her butt if she bent over too much and a white tank top that showed off her lacy pink bra underneath. She looked really hot, but she also looked like a prostitute. She didn't seem to mind. She had a plastic red cup in her hand, probably filled with alcohol.

She saw me and waved me over. It took a second for me to realize that she meant me. I started walking closer to the bar. As I got closer, I noticed that her skirt was low enough on her hip that her hot pink thong was visible. Now she really did look like a prostitute. A really hot prostitute.

"Hey Curtis." She said. Curly, who was leaning on the bar, nodded to me.

"Hey." I said back.

She turned to her friends. "This is Ponyboy Curtis." She told all of them. She turned to me. "This is Amber, Layla, Maria, Stephanie, and Sam." I was confused. There were about fifteen or twenty girls around her, but she only introduced five. I figured the others were girls who just wanted to be her friend.

"I don't want to call you Ponyboy. What's your middle name?" She asked me.

"Michael." I told her. "What's wrong with Ponyboy?"

"It's sounds like a gay super hero." She said bluntly. I was a little offended, but I knew that she was the kind of girl who didn't think before she talked.

"I don't like that either. I'll just call you Curtis."

About an hour later, Savannah announced that she, along with her friends and some guys, were going upstairs. I had a feeling what was about to happen up there. She invited me along. I said yes only because I would have no one to talk to if I stayed downstairs.

Once we were all in a bedroom upstairs, Savannah sighed. "What do you guys wanna do?"

One of her friends spoke up. "How about we play Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Everyone seemed to like that idea.

"I nominate Savannah and Curtis!" Curly shouted. I was hoping that I wasn't blushing. Savannah smiled, got up, and said, "Okay."

Curly pushed me into a closet, which Savannah was already in, and closed the door. I could hear everyone behind us laughing.

"So," I started. "What do you wanna do for seven minutes?"

"Well, we could do this," She leaned forward and, on her toes since I was taller than her, started kissing me. I was shocked. That was my first real kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer. I did what she wanted. I put my arms around her. She pushed herself even closer to me. Her breath had heavy alcohol on it.

Since I had never touched her before, I never really noticed her body. She was skinny, but had curves in all the places a guy would want. Her chest and butt were perfect. I now understood why all girls wanted to be her.

Seven minutes went by too quickly. Curly opened the door and caught a glimpse of me and her making out.

"Okay, you two, that's enough."

We walked out of the closet. I had to get home.

"I'll see you guys." I told everyone.

"I'm out too." I heard Savannah say from behind me.

Once I was down the stairs and outside, I figured that I probably shouldn't let a drunk girl with barely any clothes on walk home by herself.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Sure, thanks."

She lived on a street that was close to mine. Once we got to her door, I thought that I should say something.

"So, about earlier tonight," I started.

"Sorry kid, that was a one-time deal." She said. "But, I guess I should give you something to remember me by."

She kissed me again. It only lasted about twenty seconds, but I loved it. She smiled at me and walked into her house. It seemed amazing to me that her parents let her dress like that, but I'm not complaining.

It took about five minutes to walk home. I had a smile on my face the entire time.

When I walked into the house, I was still smiling. Two-Bit and Steve were there. Darry looked over to me.

"How was it?" Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve glanced at me and started chuckling at what seemed like a private joke.

"Fine." I said.

"Did you score with a girl?" Two-Bit asked. Steve and Soda started laughing harder.

"Why would you ask that?" I asked him.

Soda answered for him. "Because you have lip gloss all over your face."

"Shit," I muttered and wiped off my mouth. They were right. There was lip gloss.

"I'm going to bed." I said.

I didn't care what they thought. That was one of the best nights of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the outsiders

Pony POV

When I woke up the next day, Steve and Two-Bit wouldn't leave me alone.

"Just tell us who the girl is." Two-Bit whined at me.

"Yeah, come on." Steve added.

I rolled my eyes at them. I wasn't gonna say, since they'd laugh and call me a liar.

It was Saturday, so I went to the DX station with Steve and Soda for their shift. We were laughing and hanging out when the one person who I never thought I would see walked in. Savannah, with two other girls who had to be two years older than her, came in laughing. Figured she'd be with older girls. Those girls were popular too.

She was wearing a tight, black tank top that stopped above her belly button showing off her belly button ring. She was also wearing a pair of tattered jeans.

The girls she was with headed in different directions, probably to get a soda or something, but she stopped and looked at me.

She smiled. "Hey Curtis."

I felt my face turn slightly red. I glanced at Steve and Soda, who were staring at me, eyebrows raised.

"Hi Savannah." I said back.

"Do you work here?" She asked me.

"No, um, my brother does." I told her. Soda smiled at her.

Steve, thank God, was distracted for a few minutes by her friends. He was trying to get a date with one of them. I think she said yes. Steve let them have their sodas for free.

On their way out, I was relieved. They didn't say anything that would give away last night. I was almost home free.

"Hey Savannah," one of her friends said. "Isn't that the guy you were making out with last night in a closet?"

They were almost out the door, but you could still hear them.

I turned to see Steve and Soda staring at me with wide opened mouths.

"You made out with _Savannah?_" Steve demanded.

"It wasn't how it sounds." I told him.

"Really?" Steve asked. "Because it sounds like you guys were making out in a closet."

"Okay fine," I said. "I kinda is how it sounds. But it didn't mean anything. _She _kissed _me. _I swear."

They stared at me with their eyebrows raised.

When we were heading home, I made them promise not to tell Darry or Two-Bit. Darry would lecture me for God knows what, and Two-Bit would never let this go.

The next few hours went good. Darry acted like last night had never happened. Two-Bit was too drunk to remember anything.

The phone rang. I answered it, it was Curly.

"Hey Curtis, Logan and I are going to meet Savannah and them at her house. You wanna come?"

"Uh, hold on." I told him. I turned to Darry. "Can I hang out with Curly tonight?" Darry nodded. I put my ear back to the phone and said, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, good. Savannah's gonna meet you at your house in ten minutes." He didn't bother to say 'bye.' I knew he wouldn't.

I hung the phone up and ran to my room. I only had ten minutes to make myself look decent.

Five minutes later, the doorbell. _Shit, that was not ten minutes._

Soda POV

I knew Ponyboy wasn't ready yet, so I didn't call him. He must have heard the doorbell ring. I was expecting Curly.

I opened the door to one of the hottest girls I've ever seen. If she were two years older, I probably would've made a move on her. I recognized her from the DX station. She must've been the chick that Pony made out with.

She still had her belly button showing and jeans ripped. The only unfamiliar thing about her was the black unzipped hoodie she was wearing. It looked like a guy's jacket. Something tells me that she got it from a guy.

She smiled, which made her even more pretty. "Hey, you're the DX dude." I couldn't find my voice, so all I did was nod. She let out a small laugh. "Is your brother ready?"

I cleared my throat. "Not just yet." I stepped into the house more. "Come in, please."

She walked into the house and smiled. "Thanks." She waved to Darry, Two-Bit, and Steve. "Hey, I'm Savannah." All six eyes and tree mouths opened wide.

"Uh…" Darry started, and then cleared his throat. "Are you here to pick up Ponyboy?" She smiled and nodded.

Pony came running out of his room. "You ready?" He asked Savannah. After a sloppy 'bye guys,' he rushed her out of the door.

**Sorry that this chapter was a little short. In the next chapter, you'll see Ponyboy Curtis at her house along with a bunch of friends. Reviews reviews reviews!!! I love 'em! Keep 'em coming. **

**Till next time guys!!!**

**-Lina **

**P.S. I'm being nominated for an award for this story. If you wanna vote for me (please do!) then go to this link:** /ihatejacob1/TheOutsiders


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, first I would like to say thank you to my only reviewer so far, **Esperanza100. **Second, I would like to say that I like reviews, they make me happy :~). **

**Third, I do not own the Outsiders.**

Ponyboy POV

I was at Savannah's house the night before, so I knew where it was. I had never seen the inside before, though, so I was curious about that.

I expected to hear a group of people when we walked in, since Curly said some of her friends would be there, but I didn't hear anything. Nobody else was there.

"Um, where is everybody?" I asked her.

She was opening the door to her fridge when she answered. "They're not coming over for another hour." She was bending over slightly, and I couldn't help but notice her black thong sticking out of the back of her jeans.

"Leah!" She yelled. "We're out of beer!" _Who's Leah?_

A voice came booming from a different. "Check in the back."

Savannah, a second later, handed me a can of beer and pulled one out for herself. A woman who couldn't have been any older than thirty came into the kitchen.

"Curtis, this my mom Leah. Leah, this is Ponyboy Curtis." Savannah introduced us. This thirty year old was her mother? She was the woman who didn't mind her daughter dressing like a whore or walking into the house after a long night of partying at one thirty, drunk?

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ponyboy." Her mother was pretty and nice. She smiled at me to let me know that I was welcome there. She turned her attention to her daughter. "Honey, I'm not gonna be back till tomorrow. I left money for pizza." She started saying something about emergency numbers, and Savannah just smiled and nodded to everything. I doubt she was listening.

Her mom left, and it was just her and me. I was a little uncomfortable. She grabbed the money off of the counter. "C'mon, we gotta go to the gas station and get some chips and stuff. I just gotta change first." She put her half-empty beer can on the counter and started to walk down the hall. I followed, not knowing what else to do.

Her room was bigger than I thought it would be. It was painted blue with posters covering nearly half the walls. A big section of her wall was covered in pictures of her and her friends. There were some of her and Angela Shepard, her and Curly kissing (jeez, that girl does get around), her and a group of older girls flicking the camera off. I wasn't surprised, she was a popular girl.

I turned around and saw her starting to strip off her shirt.

"Oh, um," I started, embarrassed, "Do you want me to wait out there?"

She stopped pulling her shirt off and laughed a little. "It's okay, I'm not shy."

She went back to her shirt. In one swift movement, it was off. I was hoping that I wouldn't get caught blushing or staring at her bra. She pulled on a tube top that, using the bra straps, looked like a tank top. She pulled on her black hoodie on over it, but kept it unzipped. It was probably the largest amount of fabric I've ever seen her in.

She smiled at me. "Let's go."

We were halfway to the store when a car blasting hip-hop music came to a screeching halt next to us. I was worried we would get jumped or something, but that fear soon melted away. Inside the car were Angela Shepard, her brother Curly, and Tim in the driver's seat. Curly spoke to Savannah.

"We were just on our way to your place." He said.

"We have to go pick up food, since my mom forgot to. There's beer in the fridge, help yourselves to it. But there's nothing else. We'll be back there in like twenty minutes." Tim sped off.

I tried to make conversation. "So, um," I started, but she cut me off.

"Your older brother doesn't like me." She said. It wasn't a question.

"Well, it's not that. It's just he expects a lot from me." I knew that wasn't an excuse. I wasn't in the living room with them, so I didn't know what he said to her. He better have been decent to her. "Why, what did he say to you?"

"It's not what he said. He just looked at me like I was a bug." She didn't seem upset about what she was saying.

"Oh, sorry about that."

She giggled a little. "Parents don't usually like me a whole lot. It's because of the way I dress and act. They judge me, which I really don't care about. Most adults start hating me when they find out that I don't care about school. The way I see it, regardless of whether we go to college or not, we're gonna be working our butts off in five years. Since that's a sure thing, then why shouldn't we be able to have fun during the best years of our lives?"

"That's a good point." I said quietly.

Twenty minutes later, we were back at her place. She only had to pay half price for the chips and stuff, thanks to her cleavage. By the time we got back, there were about ten other kids there. Most of them were either talking or crowding around the TV. I figured that this night would just as great as the one before. I mean, one can only hope.

**Again, I like reviews!!!!!!!**

**XOXO Lina 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I like reviews. They make me happy! :~)**

Disclaimer: I do not, unfortunately, own The Outsiders

Pony POV

We didn't really do much. We just all hung out. Some people were watching TV; some of them were just talking. Savannah was doing a little of everything. She wasn't the kind of girl that made sure everyone was having fun and had what they needed. She laid the food out and had fun herself.

A half-hour later, she was on the phone with someone. From the sounds of it, it was her mother. When she hung up, she came back into the living room. "Good news," she started, and everyone stopped what they were doing and listened to her. "My mom's not coming home until tomorrow so everyone can sleep over."

My stomach did a small flip. How was I going to explain to her that I couldn't stay past eleven thirty without looking like an idiot? I couldn't.

Curly seemed to read my mind. He knew Darry would have a heart attack if he found out I spent the night at a girl's house. He then would rise from the grave, kill me, and bring me back to life just so he could ground me.

"Just tell him you're sleeping over at my house." He said. It was a good idea, but there was one little problem.

"But what if he calls your house looking for me?" I asked him.

Curly just shrugged. "Tim'll cover for you."

I had to admit to myself that I was nervous. I had never even been with a girl other than school projects. And even then I was hoping not to vomit.

Savannah appeared next to me. "Curtis, you staying over tonight?"

"Uh…" I started. Curly finished it for me.

"Yeah, he is."

Since there was still some money left from the amount her mom left, Savannah ordered a couple of pizzas. Since it would be a half-hour until they got to her house, we didn't know what to do. We couldn't go out, because we'd have to come back in twenty minutes.

I somehow got lost in thought until Savannah threw a box of cigarettes at me. I took one out and passed the pack along. It seemed weird that we only used one box among us, since I was sure that pretty much everybody had their own box.

I lit it up and inhaled deeply. I really needed to calm down. I didn't want to look like some idiot who's never even kissed a girl since last night, even though it was true.

I started to violently cough. Savannah noticed. "What's wrong with you?" She asked me.

"These don't seem like regular cigarettes." Savannah seemed amused by this, like there was something I was missing.

"That's because they're weed cigarettes."

I almost dropped the cigarette. I was inhaling an illegal drug? I wanted more than anything to put it out, but here, reputation was everything. I was not about to give it up.

If someone were to ask me what I did that night, I wouldn't have much to say. We really didn't do much of anything. We just hung out. That's about it.

After everyone was asleep, either crashed out on the couch or on the floor, I wasn't really tired. I heard Savannah get up and go outside. I followed her onto her porch.

"Hey," She said. I thought she was gonna say something else, but she stayed silent. Most of her make-up was washed off. She really was a beautiful girl, but the make-up only made her look beautiful in a trashy way. She had changed earlier for bed, so she was wearing a baggy tank top and plaid pajama pants. I guess she didn't know truly how pretty she was when she just washed her make-up off and dressed less skanky.

I was about to say good night and go back inside when she put out the cigarette that I hadn't even noticed she'd been smoking and said something.

"Curtis, have you ever had a girlfriend?" She wasn't mocking me, she was just curious.

"Um, well no, not really." She let out a small chuckle that was barely noticeable.

"Curtis, I don't think you even know what effect you have on girls, do you?"

"No."

She laughed a little louder this time. "You honestly don't see the way girls flirt you." It wasn't a question. "You're so oblivious."

"Well, what about you?" I asked. "Do you know the effect you have on guys?"

She nodded. "I know what they think of me. I'm not ashamed of it. I break hearts. But hey, I don't mind." She walked back into the house. She left me there, trying to make sense of our conversation.

Hey hey hey! Sorry that this chapter was a little short, but I couldn't think of anything else. I'm having a brain fart! Sorry it took me so long to update.

**P.S. I like reviews. They make me happy. **

**XOXO, **

**Lina 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I like reviews. They make me happy.**

Pony POV

When I went home the next morning, Darry started hounding me with questions.

"How well do you know that girl, Pone?" He would ask. Half of the time, I wouldn't answer his questions. I didn't want him to know that our first real encounter was making out in a closet.

"She's just a girl from school." I told him back. He wasn't buying it.

School on Monday, which I thought would be a nightmare, was actually great. Savannah passed her notes to me this time, instead of Curly. All of the guys were envy-staring at me. Even in the locker room, the guys would congratulate me.

"Curtis, please tell me you tapped that." My friend Danny said to me.

I chuckled. I knew it was time to act like a pig like them. "C'mon fellas, good things take time."

They all laughed a little. "Curly told me she rocked at it." Danny said. My stomach dropped slightly. When did she have sex with Curly? Something struck me just then: I was jealous. If she wasn't my girl already, she would be soon. I realized that everyone assumed we were going out. That hadn't even occurred to me.

When I was getting my stuff out of my locker for the last period of the day, Savannah walked up and said, "You wanna ditch with me?"

I had never ditched school before. But I still nodded. I knew I would get in trouble for this later, but I really didn't care. Darry would've found something else to yell at me about anyways.

We went and got ice cream. She knew the guy behind the counter, so they got his employee discount. God, did she know everybody in the town?

"Hey," I started. "Can I ask you something a little personal? You don't have to answer if you don't wanna."

"Go ahead." She told me. I took a deep breath.

"Well, um, I was wondering if you ever were worried about getting pregnant." I prepared to get a dish full of chocolate chip ice cream thrown on me, but she smiled instead.

"I can't have children, ever."

"Why?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, um, I was born a month prematurely, and neither of my kidneys were fully developed. My mom gave me part of hers, but since I only have one fully functioning kidney, my chances of getting pregnant are less than one in a million."

"Oh," I started. "I'm sorry."

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't want kids. Too much work." She looked at me. "So, are we together or not?"

That question took me by surprise. "What do you mean?" As if I didn't know already.

"Am I your girlfriend? Everyone thinks we are, so we might as well be."

"Uh, yeah, sure." I said. I was hoping that she would just assume that she wasn't my first girlfriend.

"I should warn you though," She said. "I'm not a typical girlfriend. I flirt with other guys to get what I want. I am who I am, and I'm not changing for anyone. I dress like a whore, but I like it that way. I'm not all fluffy about things. I never go on dates unless they're double or triple or with a group of friends. I don't look for sympathy like other girls do. Do you still wanna me to be your girlfriend?"

I nodded. She smiled. "Great," she said.

We walked home together. We held hands, which felt great. We got to her front door too soon. "Listen," she started. "I'm meeting some people at the park tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, sounds fun."

She smiled her beautiful smile. "Meet me at my house at eleven thirty."

My stomach dropped for the second time that day. "Um, tonight's a school night." I sounded like such a nerd.

"Oh, right, you have strict brothers. Well, I guess I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Wait," I said. "I can probably sneak out."

"Good," She said back. "Then I'll see you tonight." She walked into her house.

I was already going to be in trouble for ditching school, and sneaking out wouldn't help me very much. But I couldn't give a damn what Darry and Soda thought. Today was the best day of my life. And tonight had potential for being the best night of my life.

When I got home, I was alone. I picked up the remote and turned on the TV. After all, I could always do my homework later.

Or not.

**Sorry again that this chapter was short. But I packed a lot into it, so it's fine, right? I'll try to update more often, but Grease is taking up a lot of my time. **

**I like reviews. They make me happy.**

**XOXO,**

**Lina 3**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. I know that some of you noticed my medical error there in the last chapter. I'm asking you guys to use your imagination and pretend that it makes sense. Okay? Thanks. And thank you to Mopeice (spelling? Sorry,) for pointing out that Ponyboy is a little OOC. It's because of Savannah. She's having an effect on him. Sorry if that was not clear. Anyways, I hope you like this next chapter!!!!!

**P.S. Sorry if Darry seems like the bad guy. I hate his character. I'm sorry, but he bugs me for some reason. **

**I like reviews. They make me happy. **

Pony POV

Darry yelled at me for ditching school, as I expected.

"Is there a reason you want to destroy your school life?" he yelled.

"I just didn't feel like staying. Savannah asked me to ditch, so I ditched." I was sitting on the couch with my arms crossed. The gang was in the kitchen, pretending that they couldn't hear us.

Darry's face went red with anger. "_Savannah? _If Savannah asked you to jump off a bridge, would you?"

I stood up and looked at the floor. "You sound like Dad." I said quietly.

Darry's face went a little softer. "Look, just let it happen again, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Go do homework." I walked to my room, but I could still hear him and Soda talking through my closed door.

"Come on, Dar," I heard Soda say. "Remember when I was his age? I got into a lot more trouble than skipping school."

"I know, but he's gotta know that skipping school is not acceptable."

I heard Soda sigh. "He's in his first relationship."

"Yeah," Darry said. "And I don't like the looks of that girl. She's not a good influence."

A couple of weeks went by before Darry said anything about Savannah. I told her that I couldn't ditch with her anymore. She seemed upset, but she said it was okay. One day, she told me that if I met her at her dance class after school, we could hang out afterwards.

I was a little early. Everyone was on a water break, so we were able to say hi to each other.

She was wearing a sports bra and tiny gym shorts. The only thing that made her look like a dancer was her point shoes. She told me that they had five more minutes of class, so I sat down and watched.

She was pretty good. It was a side of her that I didn't know existed. She directed the last couple of minutes, because the teacher had to leave for a few minutes. She led the class in a routine to some classical song that normally, I would've hated. She was the best one. She did four or five spins in a row, while the others couldn't get past three.

When class ended, and she was yanking a shirt on, a girl from the class came over to us and starting talking to Savannah.

"Um, Savannah? I was wondering if you could help me with a couple of moves? Not today, but sometime?" The girl didn't look up from the floor while she was talking.

"That's what the teacher's for, duh." The way she said it made it sound more mean than it already was. The girl walked away. I tried not to think about it too much. I didn't need to know how mean she was to some people.

She looked at me and smiled. "So do you wanna just go over to my place? I don't think my mom's home." I smiled and nodded.

We joined hands and walked out of the dance studio.

I could see guys look at us when we walked down the street. It was either they were checking out Savannah or looking at me in insane jealousy. Either way, I was happy.

We got to her house, and she right when she said that her mom wasn't home yet. After she went to her room and changed out of her dance clothes, she got us both a soda and turned on the TV in her living room. A few minutes later my arm was around her and she was pretty much on my lap.

During a commercial, we started kissing. Don't ask me who made the first move, because I'm not really sure. She began to get a little more aggressive than she used to before.

I honestly had no idea what to do. I had never got anywhere near this far with a girl before. When her tongue staring finding its way into my mouth, I did the same. When she positioned herself so that I was on top of her, I pretended to know what I was doing. When she broke our kiss momentarily to take her tank top off, I panicked.

We started making out again, I tried to think of what to do next. She was lying there, in her bra, expecting me to do something. I was lost and partly in shock. Trust me, I don't know her size, but she had pretty big boobs. I could've just looked at her like that all day. Just as I was about to gain up the courage to inch my hand up a little, she stopped.

"My mom's gonna be home soon." She explained. She didn't bother to put her shirt back on, but I'm not complaining.

I followed her to her room where she put a different shirt on. I didn't want to hang out with her mom around, so I finally spoke up. "You wanna go over to my place?"

I never really invited her over to hang out, since Darry didn't like her that much, but I wanted to be with her longer.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

Twenty minutes later, we were at my house. Nobody really looked up when we walked in. They looked up only when Savannah said, "Hey boys."

Steve and Two-Bit smiled stupidly and waved like idiots. Darry tried to force a smile onto his face, and Soda said, "Hey," and went back to whatever he was doing.

"We'll be in my room," I told everybody. Nobody seemed to care, but I could tell that Darry was going to check in on us in a few minutes.

I wanted to kiss her again, I wanted to touch her. As soon as she walked into my room, I closed the door and pounced to her. In a matter of a second, her back was against the wall, her fingers in my hair, and her lips on mine.

Her leg wrapped around my waist, pulling us together more. I gained more courage than I ever had before. My hand found its way to her chest and stayed there. I knew we couldn't go any further, since my brothers were in the other room, but I wanted to.

We were too busy to hear someone walking down the hall. We probably wouldn't have even noticed that someone had opened the door until we heard Soda say, "Whoa, sorry."

Even though Soda left us alone again and shut the door behind him, we stayed separated.

"I better go," she whispered, and then kissed me very quickly and softly.

"Why?" I whispered back. "You just got here."

She kissed me again. "I think I overstayed my welcome."

"Okay," I said, because we both knew Darry would have a fit. "I'll walk you out."

We walked into the living room, but nobody other than Soda seemed to know what had just happened in my room. Savannah said bye to everyone, kissed me for a second or two, and then walked out.

I didn't want to see everyone's reaction to Savannah's exit, so I just turned and went back to my room.

A few hours later, when almost all of my homework was done, Soda walked into our room and dropped a condom onto the desk in front of me. "I want you to have that," he told me.

"Why?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Look, I don't," he paused. "I don't know what you and Savannah have been doing, but what I saw a few hours ago was not taking it slow. We've had the talk, and I think you're old and mature to make your own decisions." He stopped momentarily. "Frankly, I don't think my little brother's sex life is any of my business, but I want you to be prepared."

I smiled at him. "Thanks," I said.

He smiled back. "Don't worry, I didn't tell Darry about what I saw. I was around your age when Darry walked in on a girl and me and he told Mom and Dad. They had this long and awkward talk that I hated. I'm not going to put you through that."

"Thanks," I said to him again. I didn't know what else to say.

"But what I do ask of you, if you want, is to let me know after your first time, just so I know. You don't have to though." He smiled one last time and began to leave the room.

"Soda?" I said. He turned to look at me. "It really wasn't as back as it looked," I told him.

He chuckled a little bit. "Buddy, I saw where your hand was, and it didn't look like you were moving it any time soon." He walked out of our room.

I put the condom in my wallet, and then went back to my homework.

Hey hey guys! I hope you liked that chapter. I needed to add a little edge to Ponyboy. Anyways, I like reviews. They make me happy.

**Until next time, **

**XOXO,**

**Lina 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I like reviews. They make me happy.**

Pony POV

I woke up a few days later pumped up for the track meet that day. I was so excited that I didn't even notice that the eggs I ate for breakfast had a suspicious crunch in them.

Two-Bit kept making corny jokes that nobody laughed at while we all ate breakfast. I wasn't really even paying attention to him until he said my name.

"So, Pone, are you excited?" He was all up in my face, as if that were supposed to make me more excited. I nodded anyways. "Why?" Two-Bit asked. "For the running, or the smooching with your girlfriend behind the bleachers?"

Steve choked back at laugh, Two-Bit laughed out loud at his own joke, Darry looked at Two-Bit with a warning on his face, and Soda was washing dishes.

The truth was I was kind of excited about seeing Savannah again, but I wasn't about to tell them that.

Even though it was a Saturday, most of the kids from school were there. I got a bunch of high fives as I was making my way through the bleachers onto the track. I wasn't sure if they were for the track meet or Savannah. Either way was fine with me.

I was stretching when I spotted Savannah. She was a group of friends, as usual, and was covered in the school colors, green and gold.

She had green eye shadow on one eye and gold on the other. She had on a white home made tank top with the number thirteen covering the full front of it, like a jersey. Thirteen was my number. When she turned around to say something to one of her friends, I saw that the back of it was the same, except above the number, it said Curtis.

Her hair, which was usually brown, had green and gold stripes in it. Every piece of skin showing was covered in glitter.

She was in the front row. The gang was a few rows behind her. She saw me and smiled.

I walked over to her and her friends. They all said a chorus of 'Hey' and went back to talking. I leaned in to kiss Savannah, despite the stare of my brothers. It was meant to be a short and quick kiss, but she turned it into a short make-out session. By the time we separated, half the front row, plus the gang, was either sneaking glances at us or was just staring. The coach yelled at me to get to the starting line.

I ran to the starting line. The coach yelled something at me about keeping my head in the game. I stifled a laugh. I got into starting position and waited for the signal to start.

I started really fast. I was in second place, but I started slowing down slightly. Someone was closing in from behind. I sped up again. It was only a hundred- meter race, and I ended in second place.

We didn't stick around for the rest of the meet. We went home for the rest of the afternoon. Two-Bit and Steve just messed around, doing God knows what. Darry kept trying to ask me about Savannah.

"She seems very promiscuous," he said.

"She's not a hooker, Darry," I said back.

"I know, but she really doesn't try to hide anything," he said.

I just sighed. I thought the conversation over, but he started talking again.

"And what was up at the track meet? You two were practically sucking each other's faces off."

"I _am _a teenage boy," I reminded him, as if that were supposed to mean anything.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the doorbell. "I wonder who _that _is," Darry grumbled. I wished he would be nicer to her.

I opened the door and saw that her hair was brown again.

"Hey," I said smiling. I let her in and said, "You have your natural hair again."

"Yeah, nice to see you too." She waved to Soda and Darry. "Good job today," she said. I smiled back. We stood there for a minute. I finally said to my brothers, "We'll be in my room."

We got into my room and shut the door.

"My mom is driving me crazy. She has some weird dude over." Savannah said.

I was about to say something, but she walked over to my bed and sat down. She patted on the spot next to her. I smiled and sat down.

We started kissing. We didn't get very far. We just sat there and made out a little. We stopped when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. Soda walked in. "Thanks for knocking," I said.

He laughed a little. "Yeah, I learned my lesson the first time."

Soda grabbed something from our desk and left. I told Savannah I'd be back in a minute.

I walked into the kitchen. "Darry, can Savannah sleep over?"

He sighed. "Pony, I don't want you two sleeping in the same bed."

"Come on, what are we gonna do with four guys in the next room?"

"Yeah, come on Darry," Soda said.

"Fine," Darry said.

I smiled and ran back to my room. When I told Savannah, she just smiled. We went to her house, grabbed some of her stuff, and went back home.

We spent the next few hours watching TV with Two-Bit. He had something with Mickey Mouse on. Savannah really got along with everyone, except Darry. She played poker with Steve and Soda, joked around with Two-Bit, but couldn't get through to Darry.

By the time it was eleven, neither of us were tired, but we went to my room anyways. She changed, right in front of me, into a pair of shorts and a different tank top.

We sat on my bed, like earlier, and started kissing. She pushed me down and straddled me, hovering over me. I felt her lips smile against mine.

I didn't hear anyone knock, just someone open the door. We separated just in time to hear Soda say, "Holy shit." He turned on the lights and shut the door.

"You guys can't do that here," Soda whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

He shrugged. "But really guys, please save the tongue wrestling until Darry goes to sleep. If he catches you, he'll be very mad."

"Sorry," I said. Soda just smiled.

"It's fine. I'm sleeping on the couch, and I just needed to get my pillow."

I threw it at him. Savannah laughed, and Soda smiled a little.

"Goodnight," He said. On his way out, he winked and gave me a thumbs-up.

As soon as the house went silent, we started again. I knew we go very far, but I loved kissing her. I lowered myself on top of her, and started reaching up her shirt. We stayed as quiet as we could. We continued for a few minutes, but it got a little boring.

About twenty minutes later we were both asleep.

In the morning, I opened my door slightly and heard Darry talking.

"I mean it, Soda. If they did anything bad in there, I'm blaming you."

"Come on, they're teenagers. Let them kiss a little bit," Soda said back.

I heard Two-Bit's voice. "I'm sure they didn't do anything. You just let them sleep in the same bed all alone in a dark room behind a closed door."

I heard Darry groan and Soda stifle a laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

So yeah, It's kinda been a year and a half. But it's back! I finally got over my writer's block. I was planning on just leaving this as it was, because I lost my inspiration. But it's back. I hope you guys like it!

**I do not own ****The Outsiders**_**,**_** just Savannah.**

Pony POV

The next Monday at school, I was treated like a god. I don't know how people found out that Savannah had spent the night at my house, but they did. Most people assumed we had sex, and having sex with Savannah was like finding the Holy Grail.

She was hot, there was no denying that. She knew all the right people and knew how to use them to her advantage. Her mom had her when she was seventeen, and there were no rules in her house. She could anywhere and do anything with anyone she wanted and her mother wouldn't do a single thing to stop her.

I didn't mind the extra attention I was getting. Normally, I kept to myself and didn't pay attention to rumors. Since these rumors were about me, I couldn't help but listen.

While I was walking to second period, Curly appeared next to me in the hallway. I was surprised. Curly usually skipped first and second period so he could sleep later.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Sav did the nasty?"

"Because we didn't," I said back to him.

He looked surprised. "Well, this whole school thinks that you did. Sav thinks it's funny that the whole school is talking about you two."

I smiled to myself. I couldn't imagine why the rest of the school had to concern themselves with my sex life, but it was happening. I thought it was funny too.

Curly went back to his house to get more sleep, so I was alone again. I spotted Savannah at her locker and walked to meet her. She saw me and smiled.

"Hey you," she said. I hadn't talked to her since she left Sunday morning. I was gonna call her, but Darry saw a hickey she gave me on my neck and freaked out. I didn't see what the big deal was. I'm a teenager, it seems like I'm old enough to make out with my girlfriend.

"Hey," I said back, smiling. "Wanna come over after school?"

"I can't, I've got something to do after school. You can come over tonight, though. I'm having some people over, and we were just gonna hang out. Wanna come?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sounds cool."

"I gotta go to class, but I'll see you tonight, okay?" She said as she was closing her locker.

I smiled and nodded again. She waved goodbye to me and walked away.

Little did I know that I would see a side of Savannah's life that night that I never thought I'd see.

I showed up at her house early because I wasn't sure when everyone else was coming. She answered the door and kissed me. We were sitting on her couch watching TV when her mom walked through the door.

"Hey guys, what's new?" She said, setting her keys on the kitchen counter.

Savannah didn't even look at her. "I have people coming over later," she said to her mom.

"Okay, well that's fine because I'm going out to dinner with John and won't be back until late." It amazed me that those two could live their entire lives without even looking at each other.

Savannah groaned. "He's disgusting, mom."

Her mom's voice started to become more agitated. "Well, maybe he wouldn't seem so disgusting if you showed him a little bit a respect."

Savannah stood up to face her mom. "I tried to show him respect!" Savannah was now yelling. "But he's a pervert. He hit on me, mom! He is gross and perverted and you know it!"

Her mom started to yell too. "I'm not dealing with you right now, okay? Go ahead and have your junkie friends over, I don't care!"

"You're one to talk, mom. The first time I tried drugs was when you kept stealing prescriptions and I started taking them when you weren't home!"

Her mom and her were now in a full scream. "That was not my fault, I told you to stay out of my stuff!"

"Yeah, because other than that, you're Mother of the Year!" I learned a valuable lesson that day: never piss off Savannah. "The fact that you left me home alone when I had the flu five years ago to go get high with God knows who doesn't mean anything, right?"

"I didn't ask for this, Savannah! I didn't mean to get knocked up as a teenager!

"Yeah, too bad _I _can't have kids, mom. But unfortunately, you did drugs when you were pregnant and I was born prematurely without all my organs developed!"

Her mom looked like she was about to slap her own daughter in the face. "Go to Hell!"

"I was born in Hell!"

Her mom went into a different room and slammed the door. Savannah sat back down and looked at me. "Sorry," she said, completely calm. "We scream a lot in this house."

"Are you okay?" I asked her. After a screaming fight like that, I was surprised that she was completely calm. But she nodded, like I was half expecting her to. She wasn't the kind of girl who liked to spill her guts.

A bunch of our friends came over soon after that. Her mom had already left on her date. Within an hour, we were all sitting around drinking and doing drugs. I only drank a little, so Darry wouldn't find out. Savannah, on the other hand, was trashed.

I started to understand her more that night. All the things she did were because of her parents. Her dad was never there, and her mom practically hated her. She was born and raised around drug dealers and alcoholics, so no one was ever there to stop her. She knew the risks; she just didn't care about any of them. There were never any consequences for her. There was never anyone to save her.

Except for me.


End file.
